x-men evolution season 8
by wazzup11
Summary: 14 years after season 7. the life of the x-men has been getting intense
1. Chapter 1:the lost son

**Chapter 1: the lost son**

(it's been 14 years since the encounter with the Phoenix. nine months later Jim and Rogue had another son called Tyler {who looked like Rogue} and he was rebellious. Nathan was taken to the year 3045. Tyler was walking until he saw his sisters playing cards and decided to join them)

**Marian**: hey bro

**Tyler**: sup

**Tess**: so all the adults are gone, we should have some fun

**Clarice**: no

**Tyler**: what

**Marian**: okay, cock head. here's why. we could get killed

**Tyler**: healing factor

(they continue playing cards till they see a blast from the gate. they run out and see it's a 15 year old boy with claws like them, Jim, Logan, Thomas, Elizabeth, Laura, and Kirika)

**Marian**: Jason

**Tyler**: so this is him

**Jason**: shut up (he starts running as fast as Pietro)

**Tess**: Jason, it's us. your family

**Jason**: I don't care

(he Jumps at Marian and stabs her in the chest with his claws)

**Marian**: my turn

(she stabs her brother in the eye and kicks him in the groin)

**Jason**: Jesus. you are so cruel

(suddenly the adults arrive and manage to stun Jason long enough for Jean to calm him)

**Jason**: thanks for that

**Jean**: welcome back

(Jim and Rogue run up and hug their son)

**Rogue**: oh my baby. You're Okay

**Jason**: I'm not a three year old

**Jim**: we missed you, son. if we knew where you were. we would have found you

**Jason**: It's good to be home

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: the outcast

**Chapter 2: the outcast**

(it opens with Tyler punching a boxing bag as hard as he can. his knuckles split open showing regular bone instead of Adamantium)

**Tyler**: damn it (his knuckles heal) that's better

**Logan**: just bone huh

**Tyler**: yeah (unsheathing his claws) why no Adamantium

**Logan**: don't feel bad. your father and I had it forced in

**Tyler**: I heard. but why were they born with it (sheathing his claws)

(he and Logan walk out of the training room and see Jim waiting for them)

**Jim**: Tyler, I need to talk to you now

**Tyler**: okay, dad

(Logan walks off to let them talk)

**Jim**: I know your Jealous of the other three's adamantium. don't be

**Tyler**: why. they are indestructible and I'm not

**Jim**: damn it, Tyler. you are not different. Hank did some tests and You can create the Adamantium that goes over your bones

**Tyler**: well how the hell do I do that

**Jim**: Damn it. you'll learn and It's time you went on a Mission of your own

**Tyler**: I accept

**Jim**: good. meet you mother in the garage

(cut to the garage where Rogue is talking to Tyler)

**Tyler**: so this mission what is it

**Rogue**: the government has been holding Magneto for fourteen years since he was framed for the Presidents murder and you're busting him out from one hundred floors beneath the pentagon

**Tyler**: I'm screwed

**Rogue**: your siblings and cousins are helping you

**Tyler**: which ones

**Rogue**: Peter and Luna. Pietro's kids. and all your siblings

**Tyler**: Peter's going. this will be good

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: the breakout

**Chapter 3: the Breakout**

(it opens at the pentagon with a guard giving magneto breakfast)

**Guard**: there you go, mutant scum

**Magneto**: why do you mock me

(the guard leaves without answering. cut to Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian, Tyler, Peter and Luna arriving)

**Clarice**: Tess, I need you and Marion to find a way to mess with the security cameras. everyone else, You're doing the break out. I'm going to stay with Marian and Tess

**Luna**: so are you positive this will work

**Clarice**: yeah

(cut to Jason, Tyler, Peter and Luna walking to where the elevator is. cut to the institute. the adults are watching the footage of what the kids are doing)

**Jim**: go on, guys. you can do this

**Gunhawk**: no they can't

**Rogue**: they'll succeed

**Logan**: they can do it. It's that easy to tell

(cut back to the pentagon. Peter and Jason are above magneto's cell)

**Peter**: slice it

(Jason cuts the glass and helps Magneto climb out)

**Magneto**: why did Charles send children to do this

**Jason**: because adults are too big a give away

(suddenly the door closes)

**Magneto**: in 30 seconds twenty guards will be here to shoot us

**Peter**: I know. that's what we're waiting for

(he grabs his grandfather's arm and the back of his head)

**Magneto**: what are you doing

**Peter**: making sure you don't get whiplash

**Magneto**: what

**Peter**: whip-lash

(the door opens, Jason grabs his cousins shoulder and Peter runs past the guards. into the elevator. where Tyler and Luna are)

**Tyler**: holy shit. that looked cool (he grabs his phone and dials a number) hey Clarice. a portal will do

(a portal opens beneath their feet and they find themselves in an MRD van)

**Clarice**: you all right

**Peter**: let's do that again

**Luna**: no way

(cut to them arriving at the Institute)

**Jim**: holy shit. they did it

**Rogue**: they are definitely X-men material

**Magneto**: why was I broken out of there

**Jim**: because Charles wanted to talk to you

**Tyler**: so. what now

**Jim**: go watch a movie. me and your mother will be there soon

(the kids walk away and Magneto goes to Charles' office)

**Jim**: their good and work as a team

**Rogue**: I know but. the last team that tried worked as a team and they failed. I mean John Proudstar died and he was good

**Jim**: but our and Pietro's kids did it

**Rogue**: your right. Let's just watch the movie their watching

(they walk to the living room)

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: worst fears

**Chapter 4: worst fears**

(it opens with a mysterious figure handing a can that contains a weird gas to a Man)

**Figure**: remember, that shows you your worst fears

**Man**: yes

(cut to the institute an hour later)

**Jim**: Rogue, you've been acting a little strange for the last few days. What's wrong

**Rogue**: well, I'm pregnant again

**Jim**: seriously

**Rogue**: damn straight

**Scott**: you two must be having too many good nights

**Jim**: I hate you

(cut to Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian and Tyler playing T-ball. when a Gas Can lands on the field and the five of them fall over. cut to Washington. Thomas and Angel looking at the latter's swollen belly)

**Angel**: damn. I never thought pregnancy sucked

**Thomas**: it looks like it

(they walk into a store and see a familiar face)

**Angel**: was that...

**Thomas**: Daken. I don't know

(cut to the Institute as the other X-men have been hit by the fear gas and see their worst fears)

**Jim**: No, leave them alone, you bastards (seeing the Weapon XI people experimenting on his kids)

**Rogue**: no please (seeing the X-men about to be killed)

**Laura**: no, let me go (seeing her creators)

**Elizabeth**: ahhh (seeing her mother die again)

(the other X-men scream and scream until they pass out. they wake up in the wreckage of a castle)

**Jean**: this looks like...

**voice**: nice one, Girl and my name is now Legion

(Charles' Son, David or Lucas {as that personality has taken over} appears and Laughs)

**Charles**: Lucas, let David go or I will help him out

**Legion**: bullshit. David is trapped in my head and things are going to get much worse

**Jim**: so this is him. he looks like an idiot

**Legion**: damn. you are dumb and now the Mutants shall Rise and humans will be eradicated

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: the death of one so powerful

**Chapter 5: the death of one so powerful**

(it opens right where the previous episode took off)

**Jim**: he is nuts

**Legion**: shut up, boy (he hits Jim in the head and breaks his hand) Ah, you bastard

**Jim**: stings like a bitch huh

(Legion ignores him and walks up to Charles)

**Legion**: these mutants are pathetic. I mean, an experiment, a clone, an outcast, all kinds of failures

**Charles**: you think their weak. they are the best team of hero's the world has seen

**Legion**: yet you once told one to leave after defending his daughter. you don't care about them don't you

**Charles**: go to hell, Lucas

**Legion**: you first

(he puts his hand to his head and Scott stands up. He walks in front of Charles and shoots the most powerful Optic blast he had ever done)

**Jim**: no

**Legion**: serves him right

**Jean**: take this, shit head

(she uses her telepathy to get inside his head and see's David chained to a wall)

**David**: Jean, please help me

**Jean**: I will

(she uses he telekinesis to break the chains and she and David walk to the center of Davids mind and see a door)

**Jean**: lets end this son of a bitch

**David**: he will go to hell

(they open the door and see the Ian personality)

**David**: get out of here (he incinerates Ian from his mind) I will take that as a goddamn yes

(they walk in closer and see Lucas standing there)

**David**: get out of my head, asshole

**Lucas**: no

**Jean**: fine. have fun in hell

**David**: because you're being thrown out of here

(he picks up a knife from a table that just appeared)

**Lucas**: damn you, David. Damn you to _gasp_

(David had driven the Knife into Lucas' chest and rips it out)

**David**: see you in hell

(Lucas disappears and Jean and Lucas wake up)

**David**: damn. that felt sweet

(they turn and see the others holding Charles' body and Scott has three cuts across his chest)

**Jean**: who did this

**Scott**: Jim

**Jim**: you deserve worse, you bastard

**Scott**: he controlled me

**Jim**: true X-men don't let others control them and you're not one of us anymore

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: the twin

**Chapter 6: the twin**

(it opens after Charles' funeral. Everyone is rejecting Scott for what happened. Jean is the only one who supports him)

**Jean**: Damn it, Jim. he was controlled

**Jim**: I know. but Scott Could have easily resisted it. but no, he had to kill the man who brought us together

**Scott**: go to hell

**Jim**: (unsheathing his claws) you first

**Jean**: stop it, both of you

(she and Scott walk to his car and find that it has been destroyed. they turn around and see Marian standing there, grinning)

**Marian**: nice car, asshole

**Scott**: you're destroying my stuff now

**Marian**: yeah. so piss off and never come back, like my dad said

**Jean**: come on, Scott

(they get in her SUV and drive off. Cut to Jim in His and Rouge's room. he has a head ache)

**Jim**: ahh

(cut to 1985 at the time of his birth)

**Logan**: Magda, push

(Magda does as asked and Jim is born. but another two Children is also born)

**Logan**: whoa, triplets

**Magda**: we can't raise them. you know that. also they can't be raised together

**Logan**: Yes I do. I know a place for one of our sons

**Magda**: what of our Daughter

**Logan**: yes I know one for her. we need to name them

**Magda**: one of the boy's shall be called James Howlett JR and the Girl shall be called Zoe Howlett, the other boy will be John Howlett III

**Logan**: I'll take them to the places

(cut to the Hudson's house in Mississippi as Logan has given Jim to the Hudson's)

**Heather**: Logan, we will take care of him

(cut to a house in Tokyo as Logan has given Zoe to a woman)

**Logan**: Yukio, look after Zoe please

**Yukio**: of course, old friend

(cut to a mysterious warehouse. Logan gives John III to a man)

**Logan**: take care of him, Dog

(cut back to the present or 2020, as that's the present year)

**Jim**: ahh crap. was that a dream

**Voice**: no

(Jim turned around to see Zoe looking the same age as him {which was twenty} grinning)

**Zoe**: well, well, well. your shitting your self, aren't you

**Jim**: what the hell are you doing here

**Zoe**: it's been thirty five years and no hello. jerk

**Jim**: why are you here

**Zoe**: joining the X-men. God, what does it look like

(she walks off and Rogue comes in)

**Rogue**: talk about sibling rivalry. she hates your ass

**Jim**: why though

**Rogue**: don't know. don't care

(Jim puts his and on Rogue's stomach and smiles)

**Jim**: how do you think the baby will be

**Rogue**: good

(cut to Scott and Jean arriving at the remains of asteroid M and fly to it)

**Jean**: what will we call this new place for mutants

**Scott**: Utopia

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7: the registration act finished

**Chapter 7: the registration act finished**

(it opens with Zoe flirting with some of the X-men boys)

**Zoe**: come on, Remy. why don't you want to hang

**Remy**: because your acting like a slut, Cherie

**Zoe**: I hate you

(cut to Angel and Thomas talking when Angel's phone rings)

**Angel**: It's Taryn

**Taryn**: hey Angel. guess who just got a job in the defence of mutant rights. me

**Angel**: holy crap

**Taryn**: bad news is the president is senator Kelly

**Angel**: well we're screwed

**Taryn**: maybe. but he's interested about what mutants can do

**Angel**: they'll cut us up, experiment on us, and kill our children

**Taryn**: well Duncan and I have found a way to convince him

**Angel**: Okay, bye (she hangs up)

(cut to Jason and Tyler playing video games)

**Tyler**: damn. I love video games

**Jason**: ya don't say

**Laura**: you guys should be doing your homework

**Tyler**: shit

(cut to Tess and Marian in the sparring room)

**Marian**: give up

**Tess**: hell no

(she hits Marian in the face and gets a Similar blow in the stomach)

**Jim**: nice. now get up stairs we have to see if that damn registration act is gotten rid of

(they walk to the living room and see Rogue waiting for them)

**Kelly**: (on the TV) because of the riots with mutants lately. the registration act is here by not in the law anymore

**Rogue**: oh crap

**Jim**: thank you rioting mutants

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8: killable

**Chapter 8: killable**

(it opens with Jim giving a mission brief for Logan and Kitty)

**Jim**: okay the gangsters in the mall are led by Sabertooth and they have hostages. you will need to sneak in, beat the shit out of Sabertooth, and save the hostages

**Logan**: damn. so you want us to do this

**Jim**: yep. I mean you two need to get along more

**Kitty**: my life sucks

(cut to the mall Logan and Kitty are phasing through)

**Logan**: okay, we're in

**Kitty**: ah. so do you think that Jim can be a leader

**Logan**: what kind of question is that. of course he can be a leader. he is the leader of the X-men

**Kitty**: how is he that good, then

**Logan**: rarely anyone has died under his leadership

**Kitty**: okay you got me there

(suddenly a dart with a strange chemical substance is shot into Logan's left shoulder and a bullet finds its way to his right. he falls over the railing and lands in front of Sabertooth)

**Sabertooth**: well, well. Look who said hello

**Logan**: shit (he realizes he isn't healing) what the hell

**Sabertooth**: little virus I made. takes away healing powers

(he pulls out a sword and smiles)

**Logan**: that's a Muramasa Blade

**Sabertooth**: yes, it is

(he drives the blade into Logan's arm)

**Logan**: ahhh

**Kitty**: LOGAN

(she runs up to Logan and hits Sabertooth in the face. Knocking him out)

**Kitty**: Logan, are you okay

**Logan**: no

**Kitty**: shit

(she grabs the Muramasa blade and breaks it in half. she then pulls out her phone and dials Jim's number)

**Jim**: what's wrong

**Kitty**: Logan's been wounded. he's not healing

**Jim**: get him out of there

(cut to the Institute. Forge is checking Logan's vitals)

**Forge**: damn it

**Elizabeth**: what's wrong

**Forge**: he has lost his healing factor

**Zoe**: crap

(cut to the front door as someone knocks. Jim opens it and see's Wanda)

**Jim**: I told you never come back. especially after what you did to our kind seven years ago

**Wanda**: some brother

**Jim**: you deactivated most of the mutants powers. Jubilee being one of them

**Wanda**: I'm not here to argue. I am here because Iron man is putting a new team together. the Avengers Unity division

**Jim**: piss off

**Wanda**: go to hell

**Jim**: you first

(Emma appears and holds them back)

**Emma**: Jesus, you two

**Jim**: she almost drove us to extinction. she is not welcome here

**Wanda**: the Avengers Unity division is for every one

**Jim**: I'll think about it

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Cable's return

**chapter 9: Cable's return**

(it opens one month after last chapter. Jim is talking to Zoe about their pasts)

**Zoe**: yeah. I had an awesome childhood with all the martial arts training. but I was lonely as no one wanted to be friends with a Gaijin

**Jim**: I was raised by a nice family. I was an outsider at school with few friends. Rogue was one of them. I grew a crush on her. then my powers came when I was ten. I ran away. got captured. I got out of there. and spent eight years on my own

**Zoe**: oh crap. that sounds like it sucked

**Jim**: no shit

(suddenly a portal opens and a recognisable looking teenage boy steps out)

**Jim**: Nathan

**Nathan**: good to be home

**Zoe**: I'm sorry. who the hell are you

**Nathan**: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor.

**Zoe**: so this is him. not bad

**Jim**: It's good to see you again

**Nathan**: sure as hell is

(they shake hands)

**Nathan**: where's dad. wait that's right. Utopia

**Jim**: what the hell is Utopia

**Nathan**: an X-men base

**Jim**: he has no right to call himself one of us

**Nathan**: I know. I didn't come here to join him. I want to join the X-men

**Jim**: you're in, man

(cut to Bobby and Amara discussing the latter's Pregnancy)

**Bobby**: so how you holding up

**Amara**: It's Just a baby ya moron

(cut to Rogue sitting in the Kitchen looking glad about her Pregnancy when Marian comes in)

**Marian**: mom. Nathan's back and older and hot

**Rogue**: probably a year older than the one I saw in 12th grade

(she goes to the meeting room and see's Nathan looking as she predicted)

**Nathan**: Rogue

**Rogue**: hi

**Jim**: okay guys. Cable here has told us that Scott forms his own team. there's no way in hell It will work now

**Tyler**: no shit

**Rogue**: TYLER

**Jim**: back to the subject. Cyclops' team apparently already fails without our help. so we can sit here, watch and Laugh

**Jason**: one problem. if this he fails. why the hell does Cable over here tell us

**Nathan**: shut the hell up

**Tess**: apply cold water to area of burn

**Marian**: nice (she high fives her sister)

**Jim**: kids

(cut to Utopia as Scott and Jean are forming their team and it turns out they succeed)

**Jean**: Scott our team is going to be powerful. but they can't beat the X-men

**Scott**: some of the girls are pregnant. so we can take them and I have a special weapon

(he walks to his study and comes out with the Muramasa blade)

**Scott**: Jim won't expect this

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10: X-men at war

**Chapter 10: X-men at war**

(it opens with Logan headed to Las Vegas on his bike when his phone rings)

**Logan**: hello

**Mystique**: Logan, the target is in Caesar's palace

**Logan**: thank you, Raven

**Mystique**: Logan I must warn you. he has the largest amount of guards with him. so don't rush in like a maniac

**Logan**: Okay

(cut to Logan arriving at Caesar's palace. Mystique in her human form is waiting for him)

**Mystique**: well. you got here quicker than expected

**Logan**: just take me to the room

(cut to the Institute as a blast hits the hanger)

**Marian**: what the hell was that

**Jason**: I am not sure

**Tyler**: hurry the hell up, you guys

(cut to them arriving in the underground section of the Institute)

**Tess**: I'm totally freaked out now

**Warren**: we all are

**Thomas**: ya think

**Elizabeth**: damn it, shut up

**Danielle**: we are scared shit less

**Ray**: we're screwed

**Laura**: goddammit

**Jim**: Oh my god

**Rogue**: everyone calm down

**Rachel**: you heard her

(everyone shuts up. Ray and Sam are looking through the hole in the door to see if anything is coming. Angel walks up to Thomas and hugs him. Bobby begins to look out the hole in the door also)

**Amara**: well. we're screwed

**Jim**: like hell we are

(cut to outside the institute as Scott and Jean are scouting the area with their new team. which consists of Warpath {who looks like he does in the movies but is 18 years old} Havok, Emma, Rahne, Roberto, Petra, Tabitha and the brotherhood, and Maverick)

**Warpath**: where are they

**Alex**: underground duh

(Warpath pulls out one his knives and puts it in position to cut Alex's throat)

**Warpath**: don't fuck with me, Summers

**Emma**: James Proudstar

**James**: sorry (he sheathes his knife)

**Roberto**: this shit is why you're an outsider Warpath

**James**: shut up

**Rahne**: damn it. They're definitely underground

**Scott**: smart move, Howlett

(cut to Vegas as Logan and Mystique are in their room)

**Logan**: Raven. I hate how things ended between us forty years ago

**Mystique**: I know

**Logan**: so we can start again

**Mystique**: I know

(she kisses him and he doesn't resist. Logan grabs Mystique's waist and she grabs the back of his head)

(cut to the underground base area of the Institute)

**Thomas**: Scott's here

**Jim**: I know

(the door is Blasted open and Scott is standing there with the Muramasa blade in his hands)

**Scott**: hey Jim

**Rogue**: son of a bitch

**Nathan**: he's nuts

**Scott**: damn. Nathan is that you

**Nathan**: get lost

**Scott**: we are all X-men here. so we can sort this out

**Jim**: go to hell

**Jean**: you first

(she holds out her hand and Jim realizes he can't move. Scott stands there with the Muramasa blade and goes to stab Jim. but finds Thomas impaled on the blade instead)

**Angel**: No!

**Jean**: oh god (she lets Jim go) oh god no

**Jim**: rarr

(he repeatedly Buries his claws in Jean's chest and throws her body into Scott)

**Scott**: JEAN

**Jim**: I may regret what I'm about to say. Your back in. but never again are you going to lead us

**Angel**: kill him

**Rogue**: he's not killing Scott because that will make him no better than he is

(Angel holds Thomas' body and cries. Elizabeth kicks her twin's killer in the face)

**Jim**: you will never be able to redeem yourself for this. that's two X-men dead because of you

**Scott**: I understand. Plus Legion controlled me that day

**David**: the Lucas personality did. not me

**Jim**: we know what his talking about

(he pulls out his phone and calls Logan)

**Logan**: hello

**Jim**: Thomas is dead

**Logan**: who did it

**Jim**: Scott

**Logan**: is he dead also

**Jim**: no. because I'm not a cold blooded killer

**Logan**: good job kid (he hangs up)

**Jim**: Scott, if you kill another X-man. You will be in hell. Literally, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11: redemption of a friend

**Chapter 11: redemption of a friend**

(it opens after Thomas' funeral and Everyone is saddened by his death)

**Zoe**: damn Scott to hell for this

**Angel**: frickin' right

**Jim**: He knows what will happen if he does this again

(suddenly they he is hit by a blast and they all see a man flying above them)

**Man**: I am Emperor Vulcan or Gabriel Summers

**Jim**: holy shit

**Vulcan**: shut up and listen. You X-men are failures. even Wolverine knows it. that is why he had a little fun with Mystique and that is how a member of the future Brotherhood came back for fun

**Jim**: oh hell

**Laura**: see you in hell

(she jumps at Vulcan but is thrown into a wall)

**Rogue & Elizabeth**: Laura

**Jim**: son of a…

(Vulcan picks him up and starts to strangle him)

**Vulcan**: go to hell

**Jim**: ...you...first...

**Vulcan**: no, you first

(he squeeze's harder and Jim's neck is about to pop when an Optic blast hits Vulcan's arm)

**Vulcan**: well, well, well. if it isn't big brother

**Scott**: I don't care if you're my brother. these people here, are people I would die for

**Tyler**: we'd all like to see that

**Scott**: shut up. they are my friends. some of them may not seem that way because I killed one semi intentionally and was controlled killing another one

**Vulcan**: so sweet. but life is cruel

(he shoots a blast at Rogue which hits her in the stomach. Scott runs off. Jim charges up to Vulcan and starts cutting him apart)

**Vulcan**: so... weak

**Jim**: son of a bitch. You bastard. If that baby died, you are going to hate what happens next

(he drives his right hand claws into Vulcan's neck. Scott comes back with a medical kit and injects a needle with a life scanner into Rogue's stomach)

**Scott**: please not have killed the kid

(he pulls out the needle and see's that there are two heart beats coming from Rogue)

**Scott**: thank god

**Jim**: Is the baby okay

**Scott**: yeah, it is

**Jim**: thank you. I realize that you were the best friend I had all this time and I tried to kill you

**Scott**: Well I did kill your brother

**Jim**: and I'll never forgive you for that. but you are my friend and I would Die protecting you and the others

**Marian**: holy shit. he's not going to harass Scott anymore

(Scott and Jim shake hands and continue talking)

**Jim**: I'm sorry. for killing Jean

**Scott**: and I'm sorry for killing Thomas

**Jim**: the X-men are now going to protect each other as well as their own. from this point on. we are playing dirty in battle

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12: the horse men of death

**Chapter 12: the horsemen of death**

(it opens with Rogue and Jim watching their kids playing baseball)

**Jim**: they always forget one rule. no powers

**Rogue**: their teenagers. they don't give a damn

**Jim**: right

(suddenly they see a flash of white and four men walk out of it and three of them look familiar)

**Jim**: Daken

**Emma**: Sean

**Zoe**: Warren

**Rogue**: Grim Reaper

**Elizabeth**: who

**Rogue**: Grim Reaper. he's a mutant hater. five years ago I encountered him and broke his neck by accident

**Grim Reaper**: an accident that you will regret

**Laura**: who the hell are all you

**Daken**: the horse men of death

(he, Sean and Grim Reaper looked as they do in uncanny avengers. while Warren looked like archangel)

**Sean**: well. you must hate this so much

**Jim**: actually I like it, because I can kill Daken

**Daken**: I believe our only fight was when we first met. so you're looking for a rematch

**Jim**: hell yeah

(he charges at Daken and rams his claws into his opponents lungs)

**Jim**: so slow. did death make you fat

**Daken**: no. but I see you're a father

**Jim**: if you touch them. you will wish you stayed dead

(he rams his foot into Daken's groin)

**Jim**: see what I mean, dickhead

**Daken**: those brats will not die. but Live on a new world with most of our kind

**Jim**: and you'll join the dead ones

(Daken grabs Jim by the throat and nods at a bush. Wanda comes out)

**Jim**: you son of a bitch. she decimated us

**Daken**: no shit. Wanda, the spell

**Wanda**: on it

(Rogue runs up to Jim and absorbs his powers)

**Jim**: don't kill her

(his words fall on deaf ears. Rogue unsheathes some claws and drives them into Wanda's heart)

**Rogue**: see your ass in hell

**Wanda**: it...wasn't the no...more mutants...spell. It summons... mutants to...me

(she falls over dead. Rogue is suddenly stabbed by Grim Reaper's scythe)

**Rogue**: huuuuh

**Jim**: no!

**Daken**: your turn

(but Jim rams his claws into Daken's neck and runs to Grim Reaper)

**Jim**: please don't do this

**Grim Reaper**: funny. a killer begs for mercy. he won't get it

(he Concentrates and Rogue's flesh disintergrates. Leaving the bones behind)

**Jim**: ahhh. you bastard

(he runs at Grim Reaper but is held back by Daken)

**Jim**: let me go you son of a bitch

**Daken**: no, this is where the fun begins

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13: one chance

**Chapter 13: one chance**

(it opens right where the previous chapter left off. Jim is trying to break free of Daken's hold)

**Jim**: let me go, you bastard!

**Daken**: such a shame don't you think. her carrying that kid

**Jim**: Let me go

**Daken**: go to hell

**Jim**: you first

(he drives his right hand claws into Daken's skull causing him to let go. once he is free of Daken's grasp. Jim swings his left hand Claws through Daken's neck. beheading him)

**Jim**: have fun

(he walks off to the institute crying and see's everyone waiting for him)

**Tyler**: where's mom

**Jim**: (tearfully) dead

**Marian**: no

**Jim**: guys, I know the horsemen are strong. but not indestructible. I know this because I cut Daken's head off. Kitty, you said you could send someone's mind back in time

**Kitty**: yeah. but I can only send someone back for an hour

**Jim**: an hour's all we need

(cut to five minutes later. Jim is laying down on the kitchen table when Kitty explains her powers)

**Kitty**: as long as your back there nothing will change. when you wake up things will change to what you did back there

**Jim**: let's do this

**Lance**: we don't have much time. it looks like Wanda finished her spell and we have one hour and a one minute

**Forge**: let's hope it works

**Zoe**: Lance and Bobby. your defending Kitty. everyone else will by more time for you

**Kitty**: okay let's do this

(she starts concentrating and Jim's mind goes back two hours ago)

**Kitty**: it worked

**Lance**: nice one Kitty

**Bobby**: okay now we're screwed

(cut to outside)

**Tyler**: shit. if we live, I'm gonna buy you all a gift

**Jason**: let's hope we do

(the remaining horsemen appear and the team is ready)

**Elizabeth**: shit

(the horsemen are at an advantage because of their amplified powers)

**Ray**: take this ya, assholes

(he shoots an electric blast at Grim Reaper. then something blocks it and it reveals itself to be Daken)

**Zoe**: but Jim cut your head off

**Daken**: my powers are much more stronger because of the death seed

**Jason**: well. can you take on someone who has the powers of the whole X-men and Brotherhood

(he runs at Daken and punches him in the Stomach. sending his uncle flying into the fountain)

**Marie**: holy crap

(cut to inside as Lance and Bobby are talking)

**Lance**: Okay, Jim's got ten minutes back there. then time hopefully changes

**Bobby**: okay

(cut to outside. Kurt, Forge, Ray, Sam, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Scott, Ororo and Hank have just been killed by Archangel)

**Tyler**: damn it

(Alex, Jamie, Angel, Emma, Armando, Remy, Sabertooth, Piotr, David, Danielle, and James are Killed by Banshee)

**Clarice**: no! Warpath

(Pietro, Fred, Todd and Neena, Laura, Elizabeth, Clarice, Zoe, Tyler, Jason and Tess are killed by Grim reaper)

**Marian**: ah crap

(she, Petra, Kirika and Maverick are killed by Daken)

**Banshee**: that's all of them

**Daken**: wait a second. Dad

**Logan**: what. But you're all supposed to be dead

**Daken**: so are you

(he and Logan charge at each other but Daken rams his claws into Logan's chest Killing him)

**Grim Reaper**: god. this is fun

(cut to them walking inside. Lance and Bobby run at them, but Archangel stabs Lance in the Throat and Daken beheads Bobby

**Daken**: stand aside, Kitty and you can live

**Kitty**: you just killed my husband. so piss off

**Daken**: Grim Reaper

(Grim Reaper walks up to Kitty and brings his Scythe back and swings it toward Kitty's neck. but She brings her hands up, gets up and rams a knife that was on the kitchen bench into her attackers chest. then everything disappears)

(cut to the Institute an hour later)

**Jim**: looks like we changed time again

**Zoe**: yeah, we did

**Logan**: so what now

**Rogue**: we celebrate

**Elizabeth**: damn. but we're not kids

**Jim**: but we look like them

**Tyler**: where the mongrels at

**Gunhawk**: right here

(the mongrels enter the room)

**Zoe**: o...kay

**Jason**: so. now that we saved time. again. we should all just chill

**Saw fist**: I know

the end

**_I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews. until next time p.s don't be a dick_**


End file.
